


Черное + Белое = ?

by Rika_Spike



Series: Черное + Белое [1]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rika_Spike/pseuds/Rika_Spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айя повесил телефонную трубку. Ну, вот, кажется теперь он попрощался со всеми...<br/>Но разве для того, чтобы начать новую жизнь, не надо оставить в прошлом всех, кто был в нем раньше? Абсолютно всех…<br/>Рука Айи замерла на телефонной трубке.<br/>В прошлой жизни оставался только один человек, с которым ему нужно было попрощаться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черное + Белое = ?

**Author's Note:**

> Посмотрев за 2 дня сам сериал, овашку и Глюкен, утром я проснулась с совершенно безумной мыслью: "Я не дам ему умереть!" Хотя Айе и так не дали умереть, но моя версия мне нравится больше.  
> Огромное спасибо бете - Helen267.

Айя повесил телефонную трубку. Ну, вот, кажется теперь он попрощался со всеми.  
Утром он пошел в больницу, повидать Йоджи. И обрадовался, что тот очнулся. Но…  
Айя смотрел через стеклянную перегородку на воркующего с хорошенькой медсестрой блондина.  
\- Он не помнит даже своего имени, - говорил рядом доктор.  
Айя его почти не слушал.  
«Что ж, Балинез, ты нашел свое счастье. Ты забыл все, что хотел забыть. И, пожалуй, ты не скоро вернешь мне мою катану… Потому что ты не помнишь меня, а значит не помнишь, как я ее дал, и что ты обещал ее вернуть… Все равно она мне больше не нужна, потому что я, как и ты, тоже больше не Вайсс… Будь счастлив в своей новой жизни, котенок».  
Он развернулся и молча ушел из больницы.  
С Оми он попрощался накануне. С Кеном назначил встречу через несколько часов. Прямо перед отходом поезда. Они все прощались друг с другом, потому что теперь их пути расходились. Каждый начинал свою собственную новую жизнь.  
Теперь оставалась только сестра. Он дошел до цветочного магазина с твердым намерением зайти внутрь и попрощаться, глядя прямо в глаза. Но… Почему-то зашел в телефонную будку на противоположной стороне улицы и просто набрал номер.  
\- Цветочный магазин, добрый день.  
Он молчал в трубку, слушая ее счастливый голосок:  
\- Алло? Алло? Я слушаю Вас.  
Молчал до тех пор, пока она не узнала его сама.  
\- Братик, это ты?  
\- Да, Айя-тян, - вынужден был признаться он. Ну, это было бы совсем глупо: посопеть в трубку и повесить ее. – Как у тебя дела, сестренка?  
-Все хорошо, братик, спасибо!  
Она была рада его слышать. Как всегда.  
\- До свиданья, Айя. Будь счастлива.  
Кажется, все? Но разве для того, чтобы начать новую жизнь, не надо оставить в прошлом всех, кто был в нем раньше? Абсолютно всех…  
Рука Айи замерла на телефонной трубке.  
В прошлой жизни оставался только один человек, с которым ему нужно было попрощаться.  
Айя уткнулся лбом в стекло и прикрыл глаза.  
Бред. Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как он в последний раз набирал этот номер. Глупо было надеяться, что он до сих пор не изменился. Но пальцы уже сами пробежались по кнопкам, набирая цифры, которые он помнил лучше, чем дату восстания самураев в провинции Сацума – ту самую, что он весь последний месяц упрямо вдалбливал в головы своих учеников.  
Трубку тут же подняли, и Айя затаил дыхание. Но оппонент тоже молчал, даже не сказав своего привычного: «Алло».  
\- Котенок, - наконец, тихо произнес мягкий мужской голос.  
\- Да, - выдохнул Айя.  
\- Ты решил попрощаться, Ран?  
И он, как всегда, вздрогнул, услышав это имя. Потому что на том конце провода был тот единственный, кто с самого начала звал его именно так.

* * *

«Айя! Меня зовут Айя!» - гневно закричал он.  
«Нет, котенок. В нас так мало от нас самих… давай не будем еще и пользоваться чужими именами», - улыбнулся противник.  
И он, задохнувшись, замолчал.

* * *

Первое время пребывания в Вайсс, теперь вспоминалось ему в каком-то тумане. Он был так подавлен смертью родителей и последующей комой сестры, что действовал, как запрограммированная машина. Цветочный магазин – значит магазин. Полить цветы, составить букет, продать очередной горшок… Миссия – так миссия. Ликвидировать четко поставленную цель и никаких сомнений… Больница – так больница. Смотреть в бледное, неподвижное личико Айи, держа в руках ее ладошку, снова и снова давая обещание отомстить… Каждое его действие было только очередным шагом к конечной цели: смерти Такатори Рейджи. Все остальное было надоедливыми, а подчас и обременительными, но, к сожалению, необходимыми вспомогательными предметами.  
Где-то там в этом существовании нашлось крохотное местечко для Йоджи. Как все началось, Айя теперь даже и не помнил. Видимо им обоим, глубоко погруженным в свою боль, надо было ощущать рядом хоть какое-то подобие тепла, да и юношеская горячность упрямо требовала выхода. Но они и реагировали-то на эту близость совсем по-разному: Йоджи тут же растрепал об их сближении младшим Вайссам и при каждом удобном случае звал его своим возлюбленным, а Айя просто молчал. Он вообще тогда почти все время молчал. Ему казалось, что если он с кем-то заговорит, будет таким, как прежде, то этот кто-то станет ему слишком дорог. А он не хотел никого подпускать к себе слишком близко. Йоджи бегал за каждой юбкой, каждый раз пытливо ожидая реакции Айи на свою очередную измену, но она, реакция, всегда была одной и той же: абсолютное безразличие. Ему и правда было все равно, с кем и когда спит Йоджи… Сам он не хотел больше никого любить, поэтому не считал себя в праве требовать чего-либо подобного от других…  
А время и здесь все расставило по своим местам, доказав, как незначима для них обоих оказалась эта связь. Немногим позже Йоджи готов был убить его, чтобы защитить Ной, так похожую на когда-то потерянную Аску, а он сам, не задумываясь, хотел перерезать ему горло, поскольку дело касалось его сестры… Хотя к тому времени они уже существовали каждый сам по себе.  
Официально их разрыв произошел после его первого ухода из Вайсс, но на самом деле все перевернулось вверх дном с того самого дня, когда рыжий дьявол встал перед ними, широко распахнув руки, защищая своего подопечного.  
\- Уходите, мистер Такатори, - мягко мурлыкнул рыжий через плечо и улыбнулся, глядя прямо в глаза ошарашенного Айи. Как будто не было напротив трех противников. Как будто Шульдих не стоял безоружным, перед ним, сжимающим в руке свою верную катану… 

* * *

Той ночью он вернулся в их штаб-квартиру и, скинув лишь плащ, рухнул на кровать. Усталость была настолько всепоглощающей, что хотелось только одного: заснуть. Но стоило ему закрыть глаза, как тут же перед ними вставали насмешливые зеленые глаза рыжего Шварца. Айя застонал в подушку, даже не понимая от чего, то ли от ярости, то ли от собственного бессилия. И когда Йоджи поскребся к нему в дверь, сердито бросил:  
\- Не сегодня, я устал.  
И даже по одному стуку захлопнувшейся внизу двери понял, что Балинез в ярости ушел на «ночную охоту». Пусть. Если его и раньше это не волновало, то чего уж сейчас волноваться…  
Он ворочался с боку на бок, захлопнув глаза и призывая спасительный сон. Но образ зеленоглазого дьявола, не ушел с такой же легкостью, как его любовник… И тогда Айя сделал то, что не делал никогда раньше: вышел из дома в ночь, не на задание, не в больницу, а от своей пустой комнаты и странных мыслей. Он брел по ночным улицам, съежившись от холода под моросящим дождем, слишком поздно обнаружив, что так и выбежал из дома в одной рубашке.  
\- Разве можно быть таким беспечным, Абиссинец?  
Айя вздрогнул и поднял глаза. Рыжий Шварц отлепился от дерева и направился прямо к нему. Юноша напрягся и сжал руки в кулаки, потому что больше защищаться было нечем.  
\- Чего ты так испугался, Ран? – усмехнулся Шульдих. – Я не собираюсь нападать.  
\- Айя! Меня зовут Айя! - гневно закричал он.  
\- Нет, котенок. В нас так мало от нас самих… давай не будем еще и пользоваться чужими именами, - улыбнулся противник.  
И он, задохнувшись, замолчал.  
Он молчал, когда рыжий подошел совсем близко, и даже прикрыл глаза, когда его лица коснулось теплое дыхание, наклонившегося к нему телепата. Он молчал, когда теплые пальцы нежно коснулись его лица, лаская щеку. Он молчал, когда его губ чуть слышно коснулись другие губы. Только тогда он распахнул глаза, встретившись наяву с ярко-зелеными глазами своего врага.  
Он совершенно не понимал, почему стоит столбом, позволяя немцу вытворять с собой все это. И откуда взялась непонятная власть рыжего дьявола над его телом. Он был так растерян, беспомощен, взволнован, что всему этому было только одно логичное объяснение: рыжий просто играет с ним в свои игры.  
\- Что ты со мной делаешь, чертов телепат? – Удивительно, но это прозвучало не возмущенно и гневно, а скорее даже как-то устало и слишком тихо.  
\- Ничего, котенок, - улыбнулся Шульдих. – Ничего такого, чего ты не хотел бы сам.  
\- Но я не знаю, чего я хочу, - вдруг выдохнул он совсем не то, что должен был сказать.  
Рыжий чуть слышно засмеялся.  
\- Тогда я буду делать то, что хочу я, а ты скажешь, если тебе не понравится…  
\- Я…  
Мягкие губы телепата заставили его замолчать. Еще какое-то время у него в голове отчаянной птицей билась мысль, что надо оттолкнуть его и сбежать. Если не можешь защищаться, то надо бежать, бежать, бежать…  
А потом они бежали вместе. В первый попавшийся им на дороге отель.  
Потом была темная узкая комната и широкая кровать. И руки Шу, освобождающие его от промокшей одежды и ласкающие его тело. Губы, требовательно ищущие его губы. Тело, вжимающего его в постель всем своим весом…  
Он ушел на рассвете, оставив своего безмятежно спящего любовника на мятой постели, проклиная себя за то, что он давно не ощущал такого спокойствия и умиротворения, как этой ночью, засыпая в его объятиях, и твердо решив, что это никогда больше не повторится… Ушел, чтобы снова на автомате переставлять цветочные горшки в магазине, осторожно перемывать тонкие зеленые листья и складывать букеты для надоедливых школьниц. Ушел, чтобы получить очередную миссию от Персии и опять обагрить свои руки горячей кровью. Ушел, чтобы выйти на улицу следующей ночью, и снова оказаться в объятиях поджидающего его рыжего дьявола.  
В этот раз они оказались в маленькой опрятной квартирке под самой крышей устремляющегося ввысь небоскреба.  
\- Это тебе.  
Рыжий потянулся через его обнаженное тело и, покопавшись в брошенном на кресло плаще, протянул Айе ключ с маленьким смешным брелком в виде котенка. Юноша нахмурился:  
\- Ты что, думаешь, что я…  
Шульдих страдальчески закатил глаза.  
\- Лучше ничего не говори, Абиссинец. Просто возьми его с собой. Никто не знает, что будет завтра.  
И он опять промолчал. А когда уходил, то в кармане его джинсов приятной тяжестью лежала маленькая железная полоска с пластиковым кружком брелка.

* * *

Через несколько дней он убил Такатори Рейджи. Услышав его имя в качестве цели, он сам себе удивился, насколько спокойной была его реакция. Наверное потому, что за первой мыслью: «Наконец-то!», тут же пришла вторая, об одном из его телохранителей. И дальше он думал только о том, что будет делать, когда Шульдих распахнув руки, безоружный, встанет между ним и его желанной жертвой. Или что случится, если ему, Айе, придется столкнуться в смертельном поединке с любым другим из Шварцев. Тут он был уверен, что не отступит, но что будет потом? Простит ли ему Шу смерть одного из своих друзей? Или… Другой исход был также неприятен.  
Но случилось чудо: вокруг Такатори не было ни одного из Шварцев.  
И стоя на полыхающей крыше над остывающим трупом своего врага, избитый и полумертвый от усталости Айя повторял, как заведенный: «Я отомстил за тебя, сестренка. Я отомстил за тебя…», вознося про себя другую молитву: «Спасибо, что там не было его»…  
В ту ночь он даже не пошел в больницу. Ему было мучительно стыдно, что в момент своего торжества, он на самом деле думал не о своей маленькой, спящей Айе.  
Он считал, что в эту ночь у него точно физически не хватит сил дотащиться до их убежища. Он надеялся, что у него морально хватит сил наконец-то не сделать этого.  
Но, глядя в зеленые глаза стоящего на пороге Шульдиха, он неожиданно разрыдался, как мальчишка, потому что смерть Такатори вдруг обернулось такой черной пустотой, безысходностью, ненужностью дальнейшего существования, что единственным, ради кого стоило жить дальше, в тот момент ему показался именно Шульдих. Потом он вспомнил о сестре, которая по-прежнему нуждалась в его опеке, и зарыдал еще сильнее. Он хотел думать только о ней, но почему-то теперь вспоминал о ней только во вторую очередь.  
Шульдих, как всегда, ни о чем не спрашивал, ничего не уточнял. Просто крепко прижимал его к себе и терпеливо ждал, пока он успокоится.  
\- Ты читаешь мои мысли? – Айя поднял на Шу заплаканное лицо.  
\- Почему ты так решил? – улыбнулся телепат.  
\- Ты ни о чем не спрашиваешь, но все знаешь…  
\- Котенок, котенок… - Шульдих даже засмеялся. – Твое лицо бесстрастно, но достаточно посмотреть тебе в глаза и уже совсем не обязательно лезть в твои мозги.  
\- Ты лжешь, телепат! – неожиданно яростно выпалил Айя. – Ты что-то сделал со мной! Ты знаешь, что я не хочу приходить сюда, потому что я не должен быть здесь, с тобой! Ты знаешь, что я предаю все, во что верил, встречаясь с тобой! Ты знаешь, что я настолько болен тобой, что как бы мне ни было стыдно, я все равно иду сюда, к тебе!!! Почему я делаю все это, если это не твоих рук дело?!?! Если…  
Зеленые глаза засияли так ярко, что Айя замолчал на полуслове.  
\- Я ничего не делал с тобой, Ран. Клянусь.  
Голос телепата был таким… таким… Айя не мог подобрать слова, каким, но почему-то сразу безоговорочно ему поверил.  
\- И мне кажется, ты сам можешь ответить на свой вопрос. Тем более что мы с тобой в одинаковом положении…

* * *

Когда он был безумнее: тогда, бегая почти каждую ночь на свидания к врагу, или сейчас, стоя в телефонной будке, несколько лет спустя, сжимая в руках трубку и слушая голос с немецким акцентом?  
\- Ты решил попрощаться, Ран?  
Он уже не удивлялся, что Шульдих читает его мысли, даже не залезая ему в голову.  
\- Да. Прощай, Шу.  
\- Удачи в новой жизни, котенок.  
Айя первым повесил трубку, чтобы… чтобы… Он не знал, что. Может быть, чтобы Шу больше ни о чем его не спросил, хотя он знал, что рыжий ни о чем спрашивать не будет. Может быть, чтобы ничего больше не сказать самому, хотя он не знал, что еще сказать. Может быть, чтобы просто не молчать, прижимая к уху трубку… Может быть…  
Не важно.  
Ран посмотрел на часы, бросил еще один взгляд на витрину цветочного магазина, улыбнувшись мелькнувшему в глубине белому фартучку и облаку темных волос, и двинулся в сторону вокзала.

* * * * *

Кроуфорд молча наблюдал за смотрящим на огонь Шульдихом. Они, все они, Шварцы, никогда не были друзьями. Они были просто хорошо подобранной, слаженной командой, четко выполняющей поставленные задачи, и никто из них никогда не лез друг другу в душу. «Если она у кого-то из нас была», усмехнулся Кроуфорд.  
Но за последний год они изменились слишком сильно. И даже не из-за применения новой технологии, существенно увеличившей их и без того необычные способности. Хотя именно из-за этого все они на какое-то время стали вообще не похожи на себя, даже чисто внешне.  
Кроуфорд покрутил в руках потрескавшийся монокль и точным броском отправил его в корзину для бумаг. И никакой больше светлой краски для волос. Надоело.  
«Скорее всего, просто ничто не может оставаться неизменным. Зато теперь все приходит в привычную норму, разумеется, в то, что мы примем за норму для нас», философски закончил по себя Кроуфорд.  
Шульдих тоже стал другим. Хотя от экспериментов над собой внешне он пострадал меньше всех. Только как-то похудел и стал одеваться еще ярче. А вот в остальном… Периоды бесшабашных гулянок и раньше чередовались вот с такой вот полнейшей апатией. Вся разница была в том, что теперь «веселые» периоды становились все короче, а «печальные» все длиннее.  
Вот и сейчас «тоска» началась сразу после последней битвы, имевшей место пару дней назад. Шу с отсутствующим видом бродил по дому, немного оживившись только, когда зазвонил его мобильник, но после короткого разговора стал еще больше ко всему безразличен.  
Сейчас телепат сидел, развалясь в кресле перед камином, вытянув длинные ноги к огню, и, поигрывая в руках стаканом с какой-то выпивкой, задумчиво смотрел на рыжие отблески пламени.  
Кроуфорд хмыкнул и попытался снова уткнуться в книжку. Но Шульдих неожиданно его услышал.  
\- Что?  
Брэду всегда нравилось это сочетание: изумрудные глаза в оправе рыжих волос. Яркость, которая не тускнела с годами, как и его столь полезные способности.  
\- Ничего. Тебе не кажется, что мы все переборщили с этим генным воздействием?  
Шульдих неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Ну и что? Зато теперь мы практически непобедимы. Разве нет?  
\- Надеюсь, что так. Тем более что Фарфарелло это точно пошло только на пользу…  
\- А все остальные стали чуть более сумасшедшими, - спокойно заметил телепат. – На все есть своя цена, Брэд.  
Кроуфорд нахмурился. Ему и раньше казалось, что Шульдих стал меняться еще до того, как они подвергли себя этому воздействию. Он стал меняться, когда… Брэд еле заметно улыбнулся. Когда он помешался на этом Вайссе.  
«Интересно, а он знал, что мы все были в курсе причины его отлучек? Или ему и на это было глубоко плевать?» - Кроуфорд разглядывал четкий профиль снова отвернувшегося к огню Шу.  
Внезапно картинка перед его глазами утратила свою четкость, как будто кто-то провел мокрой кистью кругом по невысохшему акварельному рисунку. Сначала краски расплылись в одно цветное пятно, потом все стало светло-серым, как этот пасмурный день, в котором Абиссинец шел по улице какого-то города. Серым было все. Его пальто, губы, глаза и даже некогда пламеневшие закатом волосы. И нависающие с боков дома тоже были серыми. И окружающие его люди - начисто лишены красок, как и тот подросток, со всего размаху налетевший на абиссинца и прижавшийся к нему на несколько бесконечно долгих мгновений… Красной была только кровь, капавшая при каждом его шаге на асфальт. Красными стали его пальцы, зажимающие рану на боку. Красной была струйка, появившаяся из уголка его рта, когда он осел на землю, все еще пытаясь разглядеть что-то перед собой…  
Кроуфорд зажмурился и встряхнул головой, открывая глаза.  
Напротив, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в подлокотники кресла, застыл Шульдих, не сводя с него широко распахнутых безумных зеленых глаз. И тут же Брэд ощутил его присутствие в своих мыслях.  
\- Какого черта, Шу? – грозно рявкнул он.  
\- Что это было? Что? Лучше скажи мне, что я сошел с ума, Брэд!  
Вся злость куда-то девалась, уступив место изумлению. Лепечущий, мотающий рыжей гривой, почти невменяемый и… испуганный?… Шульдих.  
\- Брэд!!!  
Американец сощурил глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла. Что ж, вот он – шанс изменить будущее.  
\- Обычное предвидение, Шу, - подтвердил он.  
\- Наги! Мне нужен Наги! Он может его спасти! – рыжий разом очнулся и вихрем понесся к двери.  
\- У него другое задание, - спокойный голос ударил в спину, как выстрел.  
\- Отзови его, Кроуфорд! Иначе будет поздно, и Ран умрет! – Шульдих развернулся, невольно сжимая кулаки.  
\- Ну и что? – американец насмешливо смотрел на него. – Смерть одного из Вайсс – не проблема.  
\- Ты!!!  
В одно мгновение немец оказался рядом, так вцепившись в отвороты шикарного пиджака, что даже приподнял Кроуфорда с кресла.  
\- Или ты пошлешь Наги со мной, или я расплавлю твои мозги в лепешку, - прошипел ему в лицо телепат.  
Кроуфорд усмехнулся.  
\- Конечно. Ты можешь сделать это со мной, но ты прекрасно знаешь, что не можешь заставить Наги выполнять твои приказы, - в голосе Кроуфорда звучала откровенная насмешка. - Ты бессилен против его защиты. И почему ты думаешь, что он будет слушать тебя, а не защищать меня? Что скажешь, Наги?  
Шульдих обернулся, обнаружив за спиной молча стоящего юношу. На его бесстрастном лице нельзя было прочесть ни одобрения, ни порицания. Но Брэд был прав: они все настолько изменились, благодаря усовершенствованию своего дара, что Шульдих давно уже не знал, о чем думает младший член их команды. Иногда он, больше привычки ради, как и раньше, тянулся к мыслям телекинетика, но всегда натыкался на непроницаемый барьер. Не то, чтобы он всерьез пытался проникнуть в его мозги. Он не ставил перед собой такой цели, поэтому теперь не знал, сможет ли действительно сделать это. Они никогда не боролись друг против друга. А теперь не было времени пробовать.  
Шульдих разжал руки и, дрожа, отступил. Брэд оправил пиджак и откинулся на спинку кресла.  
\- Ты можешь только попытаться договориться со мной, - посоветовал он. – Только не продешеви, телепат. Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты бегал за ним хвостом несколько месяцев и чуть ли не нарочно доводил Фарфарелло, чтобы он на тебя накинулся, когда твой любовник тебя бросил? Думаешь, я не знаю, что ты единственный, кто пошел на это воздействие, чтобы научиться, как можно незаметнее следить за своим котенком, а не ради какой-то другой цели?  
Шульдих, тяжело дыша, молчал. Кроуфорд выдержал паузу и закончил совсем мягко:  
\- А скажи-ка мне Шу: с какой стати Такатори Рейджи стал таким идиотом за 2 часа до своей смерти, отказавшись от наших услуг? Кажется, Эстет никогда не делали ставку на идиотов?  
Шульдих по-прежнему молчал, опустив глаза в пол.  
\- Так я и думал, что это – твоих рук дело, - удовлетворенно хмыкнул Кроуфорд.  
\- Я никогда не шел против наших целей, Брэд, - тихо заметил рыжий. – Наших, Шварцев, целей, - зачем-то уточнил он.  
\- Тебе просто повезло, что не пришлось всерьез выбирать, не так ли, Шульдих? – молчание немца, было красноречивее любого ответа. - Так что не мелочись, телепат. Время идет.  
Шульдих на мгновение затаил дыхание и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Помоги мне спасти его, - еле слышно прошептал он. – Я… Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.  
\- Неужели ты наконец-то смог выловить свои чувства из того, что украл у других? – не смог удержаться от насмешки Кроуфорд.  
\- Я научился их разделять, - еще тише ответил Шульдих и посмотрел в глаза американца.  
Кроуфорд спокойно выдержал взгляд.  
\- Я принимаю твои условия, телепат. Наги, иди с ним. 

* * * * *

Он шел по улице незнакомого города, каким-то чудом умудряясь не сталкиваться с идущими навстречу пешеходами. Нескончаемый людской поток, и серая пелена дождя.  
Айя шел опустив голову, вспоминая такой же мелко моросящий дождь. Но тогда, там, на той ночной улице, все было таким ярким, цветным… Почему же сейчас все вокруг было таким бесцветным?  
Неужели это и есть его новая жизнь? Тогда почему он начинает ее опять с воспоминаний?

* * *

Только сейчас ему пришло в голову, как он был тогда жесток с Йоджи. Они были не нужны друг другу, но он почему-то не сказал ему в лицо, что между ними все кончено, заставляя Балинеза стучаться в его дверь, чтобы получить один и тот же холодный ответ:  
\- Не сегодня, я устал.  
Может быть, потому что их «союз» с самого начала напоминал противостояние? Это странно, но ему на самом деле было как-то все равно сэмэ он или уке… Вот только Йоджи своим постоянным нежеланием оказаться снизу и жеманным согласием потом, с самого начала настроил его на какое-то сопротивление в ответ…  
С Шульдихом все было по-другому. Вот от него он никак не ожидал подобной готовности и такого же «безразличия», как у него самого…

* * *

Серые люди, серое небо, серый воздух… А как хотелось цвета… Нет! Не яркой белой вспышки от чудовищной боли в боку… Нет! Цвета! Рыжего полуденного солнца…  
Но он даже не удивился. Может, именно этого он и ожидал от своей «новой жизни»? Иначе, зачем он с такой тщательностью попрощался со всеми?  
Каждый шаг давался со все большим трудом.  
Прощался с каждым из них.  
Айя почувствовал, как подгибаются ноги, и послушно сполз вниз, прислонившись плечом к какой-то вертикальной поверхности. Серость стала совсем непроницаемой.  
И даже…  
Простился даже…  
Особенно с…  
\- Шу… - тихонько прошептал он непослушными губами.  
\- Я здесь, котенок, не волнуйся, - тут же откликнулся тихий голос.  
Глаза не желали открываться, хотя он изо всех сил старался поднять ставшие каменными веки.  
\- Шшш, котенок. Просто спи…  
Теплая рука ласково взъерошила его волосы, и он согласно погрузился в беспамятство.

* * *

Шульдих сидел на полу, скрестив ноги, положив локти на постель и подперев подбородок поставленными друг на друга кулаками. Не слишком удобно, но так целиком видно бледное, похудевшее лицо Рана с еле заметной насупленной морщинкой между бровями. За несколько дней Шу успел разглядеть это лицо заново. Каждую черточку, каждую морщинку. Он и раньше любил «изучать» его лицо, глазами, кончиками пальцев, губами, языком… И каждый раз хихикал над реакцией Рана. Она всегда была разной, под настроение… То Абиссинец краснел от такого пристального внимания, как невинная школьница. То хмурился, и тогда приходилось принимать экстренные меры, чтобы убрать вот эту самую морщинку с его лба. То пытался увернуться, гневно протестуя, когда вдруг вспоминал, что он в одной постели со своим врагом. Но один раз… Один раз он тихо и неловко засмеялся Шульдиху в ответ. Как будто вообще с трудом вспомнил, как это делается. И еще тише прошептал: «Мне щекотно».  
Лишь один раз Ран так расслабился, так доверился ему, что позволил себе просто чувствовать, без сомнений и оговорок…  
\- Проснись, котенок, а? – тихонько прошептал Шу. – Теперь все зависит только от тебя.  
Рыжий приподнял голову, и поправил одеяло, хотя это не имело никакого смысла для того, кто ни разу не двинулся с тех пор, как попал в эту кровать. Шульдих вдруг подумал, что они поменялись ролями. Сколько раз он смотрел через больничное стекло на сидящего рядом с сестрой Рана. Он так же бессмысленно поправлял ей одеяло, а она лежала бледной, прекрасной куклой. И так же тянулись к ее тонкой руке пластиковые трубки, по которым струилась ее прозрачная жизнь…  
\- Ты мне нужен, Шульдих.  
Телепат поднял усталые глаза на застывшего в дверном проеме Кроуфорда.  
\- Уже иду.  
Брэд согласно кивнул и удалился. Шу с усилием поднялся на затекшие от долгого сидения ноги, и еще раз посмотрел на Рана.  
\- Я скоро вернусь, котенок, - он мягко прикоснулся губами к виску, на мгновение зарывшись носом в мягкие волосы. – Не скучай.  
И быстро вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.

* * *

Конечно, он воспользовался этим ключом. И не раз. Да что уж там. Он перестал считать, сколько раз он им пользовался, когда счет перевалил на второй десяток. Хотя, может, и стоило бы считать, потому что у них абсолютно точно не было никакого «завтра». Он не знал, догадывались ли о его ночных похождениях Мэнкс или Персия, но точно знал, что остальные Вайсс считают, что он проводит время в больнице. И от этого было совсем тошно. Тем более что по совету Шу, он действительно ответил себе на вопрос «почему»…  
Он пытался сопротивляться своему чувству, каждый свободный вечер или после миссии отправляясь к сестре, засиживаясь у ее кровати до тех пор, пока не начинали слипаться глаза. А потом он уходил с твердым намерением вернуться в штаб-квартиру. Но маленький темно-бордовый пластиковый котенок так удобно располагался в его ладони, что каждый раз он оказывался почти на другом конце города, в маленькой квартирке под крышей небоскреба. И каждый раз Шу встречал его там, не задавая никаких вопросов…  
Когда во время сеанса связи с Персией, Айя поймал себя на том, что скрестил пальцы, ожидая объявления новой цели, повторяя про себя: «Только бы не Шварц, только бы не Шварц…», то ощутил себя полным предателем.  
В своей комнате он швырнул ключ в верхний ящик тумбочки и отправился в больницу без него… Как будто можно было переложить на кусок железки вину за собственное наваждение. Той ночью Шульдих открыл ему дверь по звонку и понимающе улыбнулся, прежде чем жадно впиться в его губы.  
Больше он не пытался избавиться от ключа, как будто зная, что впереди и так осталось совсем немного…

* * *

Ран вздохнул и закашлялся. Он пытался поднять руку, но что-то, отдавшись противной болью во всем теле, дернулось из его руки, и он оставил эту попытку. Зато другой рукой вполне удалось по привычке прикрыть свой кашляющий рот, а потом провести ладонью по лицу. Ран открыл глаза.  
Где-то сбоку вдруг громко чирикнула птица, и он повернул голову в сторону окна. И глядя на развевающиеся на ветру солнечно-желтые занавески, на зеленую листву за окном, он вдруг разом вспомнил то, что было, и догадался о том, что происходило сейчас.  
Он вспомнил тусклый серый город, мерзкий моросящий дождь, ссутулившихся прохожих с озабоченными своими проблемами лицами. Вспомнил ткнувшегося в его живот мальчишку и резкую боль в боку. Вспомнил кровь на своих руках и свое последнее, как он тогда видимо думал, слово: «Шу…»  
И знакомый голос, откликнувшийся на это имя.  
Он почему-то ни на йоту не усомнился, что это был не сон. Как будто нет ничего естественнее, чем проснуться в постели своего бывшего любовника. А в том, что это комната Шу, он почему-то тоже ни капельки не сомневался.  
Айя попытался сесть и поморщился от тупой боли в левом боку. Откинув одеяло, он обнаружил аккуратную перевязку на животе. В том, что это сделал Шульдих, тоже не было никаких сомнений. Один раз телепат уже бинтовал его, когда после очередной миссии он притащился в их квартирку с разодранным предплечьем…  
Откинув в сторону уже выдернутые трубки от капельницы, Айя все-таки сел. Сначала просто на кровати, потом опустив ноги на пол. Больше всего хотелось в душ, но он не решился снимать повязку, да и вообще был не уверен, что удержится на скользком кафеле без посторонней помощи.  
Поэтому он просто потянулся к лежащему на кресле темно-зеленому, махровому халату и, морщась от боли, натянул его на себя. Комната качнулась у него перед глазами, когда он поднялся на ноги. «Хорошо хоть успел схватиться за тумбочку», почему-то подумал Айя, балансируя на дрожащих ногах. Наконец, шаткое равновесие было хоть как-то достигнуто, и, запахнув на себе немного великоватый халат, он, опираясь на стену, медленно вышел из комнаты. Вопрос: зачем ему понадобилось, еле стоящему на ногах, куда-то брести по дому Шварцев, сейчас совершенно не казался существенным. Ему хотелось встать с постели, хотелось пойти, в конце концов, хотелось просто завернуться в этот халат… И пить, безумно хотелось сделать хотя бы один глоток чистой воды.  
Айя медленно брел по полутемному коридору. Потом вывернул в просторный холл, откуда широкая деревянная лестница спускалась вниз, на первый этаж. Он удивился, что дом Шварцев был оформлен в светлых тонах, выгодно оттенявших яркие пятна из картин и декоративных цветов. Совсем не таким он представлял себе убежище «тварей тьмы». И уж точно не ожидал такой тишины, нарушаемой только щебетом птиц из по-летнему распахнутых окон. Внезапно он почувствовал запах, такой пьянящий запах жареного мяса, что мгновенно закружилась голова, и от голода потекли слюнки. Ран, как мог, ускорил шаг, почти скатываясь по лестнице, и, следуя за этим ароматом, ввалился в просторную и белоснежную кухню.  
На плите в сковородке весело шкворчали источающие этот безумный аромат куски свинины. Он двинулся вперед, глядя на кусочки мяса, как завороженный. И только грозный рык, раздавшийся за спиной, заставил его очнуться. Айя медленно повернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с желтоволосым, яростно сверкающим глазами субъектом, кого-то очень смутно ему напоминающим.  
\- Какого черта, Вайсс? – рыкнул мужчина.  
И Айя, хотя узнал этот голос, все еще отказывался верить своим глазам.  
\- Фарфарелло?  
\- Я тебя в последний раз спрашиваю: что ты делаешь на моей кухне? – ощерился ирландец.  
На этот вопрос у Айи не было ответа.  
\- Я хотел…  
Тонкая фигура быстрее молнии метнулась к столу, подхватывая нож с его поверхности, а в следующую секунду чудовищной силы удар сшиб его с ног, отбросив на мраморный пол. Что-то как будто лопнуло в левом боку, и от боли потемнело в глазах. Огромная тяжесть камнем легла на грудь, перекрыв доступ кислорода, а судорожно вздрагивающего горла коснулась ледяная сталь. Он попытался дернуться, но ставшее ватным тело его не слушалось. Колени сидящего на нем противника еще сильнее сжали его по бокам, совсем близко оказались ярко-желтые глаза, и жаркое дыхание опалило его лицо.  
\- Хочешь еще что-то сказать, Вайсс?  
Он попытался что-то прохрипеть в ответ, и лезвие чуть сильнее надавило на его горло.  
\- Джей, назад! – раздался четкий приказ, и одновременно с ним нож выскользнул из рук Фарфарелло, и он с диким воплем схватился руками за голову.  
Тут же в поле зрения Айи появился Шульдих, за шкирку стащивший с него психа.  
\- Чертов телепат, - простонал ирландец, все еще держась за голову.  
Над ним возвышался скрестивший на груди руки Кроуфорд, насмешливо рассматривающий Рана.  
\- Как ты? – Шу опустился рядом с Айей на корточки, осторожно подсовывая ладонь под его голову и чуть приподнимая ее.  
\- Я… - Ран не сдержался и застонал от боли.  
Шу чуть распахнул халат, посмотрев на повязку, на которой разрасталось красное пятно.  
\- Держись, котенок.  
Телепат поддел вторую руку по его колени, и легко, как будто он почти ничего не весил, поднял его на руки, покрепче прижав к груди. Ран сцепил зубы, чтобы снова не застонать.  
\- Еще раз тронешь его, убью, - спокойно произнес Шульдих, глядя на все еще скорчившегося на полу Фарфарелло.  
\- Лучше не зли его, Джей, - усмехнулся Кроуфорд. – Помнишь, как он заставил тебя целую неделю читать молитвы перед сном? А за этого котенка он точно превратит твои несчастные мозги в яичницу.  
Ирландец передернулся и насупился, глядя на Шульдиха. Телепат издевательски расплылся в своей самой обаятельной улыбке, и осторожно понес свою ношу к выходу.  
Айя сначала рефлекторно сжался, когда руки Шульдиха оторвали его от пола. А потом облегченно расслабился, устроив голову у него на плече и прикрыв глаза.  
\- Потерпи еще немного, Ран, - по-своему истолковал его вздох Шульдих.  
\- Все в порядке, - пробормотал Айя, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не уткнуться носом в шею телепата.  
Как же ему захотелось, чтобы эта дорога длилась подольше… Чтобы Шу нес его на руках, прижав к груди, а он, закрыв глаза, терся при каждом шаге щекой о его кожу… Как же давно все это было, что даже простое прикосновение к этому мужчине, заставило его забыть о боли и вообще обо всем остальном?  
Он снова вздохнул, на сей раз от разочарования, когда Шульдих опустил его на постель. Ран откинулся на подушку, по-прежнему не открывая глаз, чувствуя, как руки Шу скользят по его телу, осторожно освобождая от халата, натягивая одеяло, чтобы прикрыть его обнаженные бедра. Когда это касание исчезло, Ран зажмурился еще сильнее, как будто так он мог скрыть свое разочарование, хотя бы от самого себя.  
\- Я сейчас. Только принесу новые бинты.  
Он слабо кивнул, и открыл глаза, только когда затихли удаляющиеся шаги.  
Рыжий дьявол… Как быстро и легко он снова получил власть над его телом. Как быстро вспыхнуло в нем самом все то, что казалось давно умершим. Разве вспомнил бы он о Шульдихе, стоя в телефонной будке, если бы не столкнулся с ним нос к носу во время последней миссии Вайсс? Разве случилось бы все это, если бы он не позвонил? Разве…  
Шульдих вернулся раньше, чем он смог сформулировать все свои «разве».  
И снова руки Шу заскользили по его животу, разматывая пропитанный кровью бинт, как будто не замечая, как вздрагивает Ран от каждого его прикосновения.  
\- Потерпи, будет больно, - предупредил телепат, плеснув какой-то белесой жидкости на сложенный в несколько раз бинт, и плотно прижал его к кровоточащей ране, предусмотрительно положив другую руку ему на плечо.  
Ран чуть не сложился пополам от обжигающей боли. И только сильные руки телепата удержали его выгнувшееся тело.  
\- Потерпи, котенок, сейчас все пройдет, - и словно теплая волна прокатилась по телу вслед за этими словами, но его все равно потрясывало.  
Айя наконец-то перевел дыхание.  
\- Вот и все, - успокаивающе произнес Шу, доставая из аптечки новый бинт.  
Айя закусил нижнюю губу, как будто так было легче унять сотрясающую его дрожь. И тут руки Шу снова начали свои осторожные касания, накладывая новую повязку. Айя посмотрел на телепата, но тот сосредоточенно следил за тем, что делает. Он тоже опустил глаза, глядя, как аккуратно, слой за слоем, ложатся белоснежные полоски поперек его ребер. Как Шу, натягивая бинт одной рукой, мягко проводит пальцами другой по натягиваемой ленте, потом просовывает бинт под его спиной…  
Айя увидел, как приподнимается одеяло в районе его бедер, и мысленно взмолился, чтобы Шульдих не обратил на это внимания. Но как можно было не заметить, когда локоть телепата, все время скользил именно по этому самому месту?  
Голова Шу медленно поднялась, и распахнутые фиалковые глаза Рана встретились с зелеными глазами телепата. Руки Рана нервно затеребили одеяло. Он смутился и отвел взгляд, тут же наткнувшись на сложенные аккуратной горкой на тумбочке его вещи: бумажник, записная книжка, пластиковая карточка от его номера в отеле и… небольшой серебряный ключ с пластиковым брелком в виде котенка. При ярком дневном свете было отчетливо видно, как стерлась краска на его бочках, как будто кто-то слишком часто крутил его в руках. Ран почувствовал, что краснеет еще сильнее.  
Шу проследил за его взглядом и неожиданно выдал:  
\- Прости, мне пришлось вытащить все из карманов твоего плаща. Он был весь в крови…  
\- Ничего.  
\- Ты, наверное, голоден?  
Ран вспомнил, как кружилась голова от запаха жаренного мяса, и неожиданно так отчаянно закивал головой, что Шульдих засмеялся.  
\- Пойду, посмотрю, может Фарф не успел еще все сожрать. Тогда я отобью у него кусочек для тебя.  
Шульдих растворился в коридоре, прежде чем Айя успел что-либо возразить против такой перспективы.  
Он снова остался в комнате один, тут же натянув одеяло до подбородка и вцепившись в него руками. Он не должен позволять себе так реагировать на прикосновения Шульдиха. Слишком многое стояло между ними. «Айя, помни об Айе» - внушал себе Ран, но вместо того гнева, который он чувствовал тогда, два года назад, теперь пришла только тупая боль и сожаление.  
Шульдих снова бесшумно возник в дверях.  
\- Извини, Фарф, завидев меня, тут же вцепился зубами в последний кусок мяса, но я принес тебе бульон. Хочешь?  
Ран согласно кивнул: что бы там ни было, а умирать голодной смертью не хотелось.  
Телепат, как заправская сиделка, поднял его подушку и помог устроиться поудобнее. И руки Айи почти не дрожали, когда он принимал из рук Шульдиха дымящуюся чашку с ароматным бульоном.  
\- Садись, - Ран кивнул на постель.  
Шульдих, ничем не выказав удивления, скинул ботинки и устроился у него в ногах, подтянув колени к груди.  
\- Пей, - в свою очередь отозвался рыжий, тряхнув головой, напоминая о кружке, зажатой в ладонях Абиссинца.  
Тот согласно кивнул и поднес ее к губам. Шульдих молчал, глядя, как Ран мелкими, осторожными глотками пьет обжигающий бульон, отчетливо понимая по сосредоточенному выражению бледного лица, что его не просто так пригласили присутствовать при трапезе. Но Ран все молчал. И когда телепат уже почти решился (немного, совсем чуть-чуть, ну, только капельку - только чтобы понять, что происходит) заглянуть в его мысли, Ран поднял голову.  
\- Ты заставил Сакуру стрелять в меня.  
Он не обвинял, а просто констатировал факт. Шульдих грустно усмехнулся: станет ли кому-то легче от того, что он объяснит свои поступки двухлетней давности? Видимо, да. Раз его котенок до сих пор хочет это узнать.  
\- Да. Я не хотел, чтобы ты участвовал в той миссии, Ран. Я заставил ее промахнуться. Но ты всегда был слишком упрям. Ты все равно на нее пошел.  
\- Почему, Шу?  
\- Почему я хотел, чтобы она промахнулась? – делано удивился телепат.  
\- Нет. – Впился взглядом в его лицо Ран. – Почему ты не хотел, чтобы я освободил свою сестру?  
\- Ну, я же говорю, что ты упрямый, - вздохнул Шульдих. – В наши планы не входило убийство Эстет. А ритуал… - рыжий пожал плечами. – Мы бы все равно подсунули им Сакуру, чтобы он не получился. Просто не хотелось лишнего шума, чтобы усыпить внимание старейшин. А Айю…  
Ран впервые слышал, как Шульдих произносит это имя.  
\- Я бы вернул ее тебе после того, как старики остались бы с носом на следующие 800 лет…  
\- Почему? – непонимающе нахмурился Ран, крутя в руках пустую чашку.  
\- Потому что она - твоя сестра.  
Ран вздрогнул: он опять в первую очередь думал не о том…  
\- Я хотел спросить, почему вы были против ритуала?  
\- Ну, тебе не угодишь, - проворчал телепат. – Потому что они собирались вызвать очередного темного мессию, господина. А зачем нам очередной повелитель? Мы всегда стремились только к свободе и хаосу…  
Ран снова уставился в кружку, а Шульдих терпеливо ждал, когда он снова решиться оборвать это молчание.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что я пережил, когда увидел тебя, уносящего Айю?  
\- Думаю, что да. Мне жаль, что мы не догадались раньше, что она у Шрайнт, тогда бы мне не пришлось этого делать.  
Ран поднял голову, гневно глядя на Шульдиха.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что ТЫ похитил мою сестру на моих глазах?  
\- Я не оправдываюсь, Ран. Но в тот момент мы должны были предоставить им девушку, и я сам вызвался нести ее.  
Ран дернулся. Но Шульдих так же спокойно смотрел на него.  
\- Я решил, что так буду уверен, что с ней ничего не случиться. Мне жаль, Ран. Но рано или поздно что-то подобное должно было произойти, разве нет?  
Через несколько долгих минут, Айя тихо отозвался:  
\- Наверное, ты прав: рано или поздно что-то подобное обязательно бы произошло.  
Он повернулся на бок и, свернувшись калачиком, прикрыл глаза.  
\- Извини, я устал, - пробормотал он, но Шульдих понял, что Ран просто хочет остаться один на один со своими мыслями.  
\- Отдыхай, котенок.  
Он мягко соскользнул с кровати и, прихватив кружку, убрался из комнаты.  
«И что же мне с этим делать, Шу?» - несся ему вдогонку безмолвный всхлип Рана.  
Легче никому не стало.

* * *

Брэд поднялся на второй этаж и пошел по направлению к спальням: за три дня анализа собранной Шульдихом информации, он наконец-то вычислил новых подозреваемых. Пора было дать телепату новое задание.  
И только сейчас американцу пришло в голову, что он понятия не имеет, какую комнату для гостей занял теперь Шу, потому что с тех пор, как очнулся Абиссинец, немец вряд ли ночевал с ним в одной спальне.  
«Ничего», решил про себя Брэд. «Их всего три, проверю по очереди», и в изумлении остановился, свернув в нужный коридор.  
Шульдих сидел прямо на полу, рядом со своей комнатой, обхватив руками поджатые к груди колени, уткнувшись в них носом.  
\- Ты так и живешь тут, у него под дверью? – поинтересовался Брэд.  
Шульдих вздрогнул, но даже не поднял голову.  
\- Нет, не всегда, - через какое-то время глухо отозвался он. – Я перебрался в комнату напротив.  
\- Тогда почему ты здесь?  
Рыжий вдруг поднял голову.  
\- Я не могу там спать, - честно ответил он. – Это слишком далеко от… - и замолчал.  
Кроуфорд нахмурился. Глаза телепата были таким усталыми, а голос безжизненным, что было совершенно очевидно, что Шульдих не воспользовался трехдневным перерывом в заданиях для отдыха.  
\- Ты должен нормально отдыхать.  
\- Что, новое задание? – усмехнулся Шу.  
\- Да, но мне не нравится…  
\- Мне плевать, нравится тебе это или нет, - перебил его немец. – Я выполняю то, что обещал, а остальное тебя не касается.  
Шульдих медленно поднялся на ноги.  
\- Послушай, Шу… - неожиданно мягко начал Кроуфорд.  
\- Нет, это ты меня послушай, Брэд! – вдруг взорвался телепат. – Я должен быть рядом с ним. Так близко, как только он меня подпустит!  
\- Даже если ты ему не нужен?  
\- Даже так! Решать ему. Иначе просто некому будет выполнять твои задания! Понимаешь?  
Брэд с непроницаемым лицом смотрел на тяжело дышащего, возбужденного телепата. Но вспышка угасла так же резко, как и началась. Шульдих выдохнул и как-то потух.  
\- Подробности в кабинете, да?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, направился по коридору. Брэд подождал еще мгновение, глядя на удаляющегося рыжего, а потом пошел следом.  
«Сюрприз. А я даже не подозревал, что его чувства настолько серьезны. Что ж, зато теперь я уверен, что будущее станет меняться быстрее…»

* * *

Утром Шульдих, как и обещал, принес ему еще пару книжек и одежду.  
\- Ну, вот. Теперь ты можешь выходить в сад. Только попытайся не наткнуться на Фарфа, - посоветовал немец. – Он, конечно, больше тебя не тронет, но лучше лишний раз его пока не дразнить.  
Ран согласно кивнул и, отдав Шу посуду от съеденного завтрака, потянулся за книгой. Впрочем, читал он совсем не долго: еще вчера ему так надоело валяться в постели, что он просил хотя бы о возможности побродить по дому или выйти в сад. И Шульдих уже позаботился о его просьбе.  
Так что Ран без сожаления отбросил в сторону книжку и покинул надоевшую постель. В принесенной одежде оказалось все, что могло ему пригодиться. Ран почему-то представил себе, как Шу, выбирает ему рубашку. Именно винно-красного цвета, почти так та, что он носил два года назад. Голубые узкие джинсы, бледно-желтая майка и, Ран даже улыбнулся, узкие черные плавки.  
Он так замечтался и увлекся процессом одевания, что не сразу понял, что в окружающих его звуках, появилось что-то новое. И лишь направляясь к двери, понял, что кто-то разговаривает прямо в коридоре.  
Ран остановился и прислушался.  
«Ты должен нормально отдыхать» - строгий голос Кроуфорда.  
«Что, новое задание?» – насмешливый вопрос Шу.  
«Да, но мне не нравится…» - в голосе послышались металлические нотки.  
«Мне плевать, нравится тебе это или нет. Я выполняю то, что обещал, а остальное тебя не касается», - громко перебил голос Шульдиха.  
«Послушай, Шу…» - неожиданно мягкое начало.  
И яростный взрыв в ответ.  
«Нет, это ты меня послушай, Брэд! Я должен быть рядом с ним. Так близко, как только он подпустит!»  
«Даже если ты ему не нужен?»  
«Даже так! Решать ему. Иначе просто некому будет выполнять твои задания! Понимаешь?!?!»  
И еще какой-то неразборчивый вопрос, который Айя уже не расслышал.  
Шаги уже давно стихли, а он все стоял, невидяще глядя перед собой, держась за дверную ручку.

* * *

Шульдих вернулся с очередного задания почти перед рассветом, абсолютно вымотанным. Он, как зомби, прошел мимо вышедшего им навстречу Брэда, предоставив Наги самому давать отчет о проделанной работе. Он, пошатываясь, шел по коридору. В комнату. В спальню. Туда, где на его кровати, раскинувшись, спал Ран. Он уже не думал о том, что должен остаться за дверью. Сейчас ему необходимо было оказаться рядом с Раном, так близко, как только сможет.  
Шу буквально рухнул рядом с постелью, уронив голову на матрас. В голове противно толпились чужие мысли, перед закрытыми глазами мелькали чужие тайны. И так отчетливо стало тошнить, что Шульдих невольно заскрипел сжатыми зубами.  
\- Что с тобой? – испуганный голос Рана каким-то чудом проник через толщу чужих мыслей, но он все еще не мог оторвать голову от постели.  
\- Шу! Ты слышишь меня, Шу?  
Пальцы настойчиво зарылись в его волосы, массируя голову, и измученный телепат даже замурлыкал от удовольствия, такое облегчение несли ему эти руки. Ран осторожно, но настойчиво приподнял его голову. И испуганные фиалковые глаза, заглянувшие в его лицо, были такими близкими и огромными, что Шульдих мягко улыбнулся, пытаясь его успокоить, не понимая, насколько вымученной выглядит эта улыбка.  
\- Что с тобой? - повторил Ран одними губами, как будто понял, что звук его голоса тысячекратно отдается в несчастной голове телепата.  
\- Ничего, котенок, - надтреснутым шепотом отозвался Шу. – Это просто задание.  
Ран нахмурился и помотал головой.  
\- Нет, не просто. Я никогда раньше не видел тебя таким. Что происходит, Шу?  
Он не хотел отвечать. Он не хотел, чтобы Ран хоть как-то был в курсе условий его сделки с Кроуфордом, но Ран продолжал настаивать, а у него было слишком мало сил, чтобы сопротивляться слишком долго.  
\- Скажи мне, пожалуйста…  
Окрепшие руки затянули его на кровать, стянув только ботинки, и укутали одеялом. Телепат закрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться в обвивающих его руках. Но его трясло все сильнее и сильнее.  
\- Шшш… - губы Рана прикоснулись к горячему лбу телепата. – Успокойся, рыжик. Я с тобой, Шу, слышишь? Я с тобой.  
Пальцы Рана снова зарылись в его волосы, неся облегчение. Он прижался всем телом к теплому, знакомому и наконец-то настолько близкому телу Рана, и уткнулся носом в его грудь, чувствуя, как начинает стихать эта дрожь.  
\- Скажи мне, Шу, пожалуйста… - снова прошептал Ран.  
\- Это – особое задание Брэда… - сдаваясь, еле слышно выдохнул телепат.  
Пальцы на секунду замерли в его волосах, но тут же снова начали массировать его виски.  
\- Просто немного другой способ работы с чужими мыслями. Так нужно, котенок. Завтра со мной все будет в порядке, - засыпая, пробормотал телепат. – Завтра все будет хорошо…  
Ран так больше и не сомкнул глаз, каждый раз начиная поглаживать рыжие волосы, когда Шульдих ворочался и тяжело вздыхал во сне. В комнате постепенно светлело, за окном все громче и громче щебетали птицы. И когда стрелки часов показали девять, Ран осторожно освободился из обвивающих его рук, тихо оделся и выскользнул в коридор.

* * *

\- Зачем ты с ним это делаешь, Кроуфорд?  
Брэд поднял голову, глядя на застывшего в дверях Рана, и понадеялся, что ему удалось не выказать своего удивления: Абиссинец действительно поправлялся очень быстро. Так быстро, что его походка снова стала бесшумной.  
Брэд откинулся на спинку кресла, положив руки на стол.  
\- А ты действительно изменился, Абиссинец. Раньше ты бы уже мчался на меня с выпученными глазами, вопя «шинэ» на всю округу, а сейчас сначала спрашиваешь. Или это потому, что катана висит на ковре у меня за спиной и тебе нечем размахивать?  
Ран с трудом заставил себя оставаться спокойным.  
\- Раз Шульдих так слепо подчиняется тебе, значит, в этом есть какой-то смысл. Я хочу знать, зачем он соглашается с тем, что ты его убиваешь.  
\- Все в этом мире имеет свою цену.  
Ран непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- И за что платит Шу?  
\- За твою жизнь, котенок. А ты не знал?  
Ран задохнулся, его рот приоткрылся, но он только судорожно сглотнул. Он смотрел на Брэда широко раскрытыми глазами, в которых американец, как в открытой книге, читал недоверие, радость, изумление, боль. Все то, что никогда не отражалось на бесстрастном лице молодого человека.  
Еще мгновение, и Ран, сорвавшись с места, выбежал из кабинета.

* * *

Он вылетел в сад и обессилено рухнул прямо на влажную после утреннего дождя траву.  
«Что же ты наделал, Шу? Зачем? Если бы ты не выкупил мою жизнь… Но если ты не выдержишь, то все бессмысленно… И почему мне больше не кажется, что ты предал меня тогда? Почему сейчас меня волнует только, почему ты пошел на это ради меня? Почему, Шу…»  
\- Что ты делаешь? – возмущенный голос Шульдиха заставил его вздрогнуть. – Не сиди на мокрой траве!  
\- А ты? – тут же вскинул голову Ран. – Что делаешь ты? Ты готов убить десятки невинных людей и себя, чтобы я выжил?  
Сильные руки телепата рывком поставили его на ноги.  
\- Кто тебе это рассказал? – почти прокричал Шульдих прямо ему в лицо. – Кто посмел?!? – и тут же осекся.  
\- Рассказал? Посмел? – переспросил Ран. – Значит, это правда?  
\- Правда в том, что я не должен их убивать. Не этих, не сейчас. Я должен проверить их мозги и уйти, стерев из их памяти встречу со мной. Так что все теперешние жертвы – мой недочет. Все люди слишком разные, некоторые не выдерживают моего вмешательства. А некоторые просто бесят меня своим сопротивлением… Дозировать вмешательство и блокировать память труднее, чем просто убить.  
Телепат опустил голову, чтобы не видеть огромные фиолетовые глаза, и попытался отодвинуться, но теперь уже руки Рана не дали ему отойти.  
\- Почему, рыжик? – так неправдоподобно мягко спросил Айя, что Шульдих вскинул голову. - Разве моя жизнь того стоит?  
И он увидел ответ в зеленых глазах еще до того, как Шу произнес это вслух.  
\- Для меня твоя жизнь стоит намного дороже, Ран.  
И в этот момент Айя вдруг понял, что для него изменилось восприятие не только того, что случилось между ними два года назад, но что-то стало другим и в их теперешних отношениях. Он больше не чувствовал себя младшим. Шу по-прежнему называл его «котенком», но он воспринимал это прозвище совсем по-другому. Ласковое имя, произнесенное равным. Раньше тон всегда задавал Шу: делал первый шаг, ожидая его решения, а он только шел следом, соглашаясь и почти никогда ничего не отвергая. Но он никогда ничего не предлагал сам. Может, тогда он просто стеснялся, как мальчишка, показать Шу свои чувства? Но тогда он и вправду был потерявшимся в своем горе неопытным мальчишкой, а Шульдих казался взрослым, опытным мужчиной…  
И только теперь, глядя в зеленые глаза и отчетливо осознавая, что для него значит этот человек, Ран понял, что он тоже перешагнул рубеж своего детства, оставив позади деление мира только на черное и белое. Теперь он мог воспринимать полутона. Они стали действительно равны. И теперь было еще кое-что, что он мог сказать Шульдиху…  
\- Я с тобой, Шу.  
\- С убийцей невинных людей, предавшим тебя два года назад?  
\- Шульдих, я тоже знаю, что убийство – самый простой способ стирания памяти. Я с тобой, - твердо повторил Ран. - Помнишь, я сказал тебе это сегодня ночью.  
\- Я думал, что мне это приснилось.  
\- Нет. Я… Я всегда боялся, что мне придется сделать выбор. Прямо на миссии, столкнувшись с тобой лицом к лицу. Но мне повезло, а тебе уже пришлось через это пройти. А теперь ты убиваешь за меня… И я не в праве тебя судить. Я – такой же, как и ты. И… - Ран поднял руки, беря в ладони лицо Шульдиха. – Ради тебя я бы поступил точно также.

* * *

Брэд стоял у окна, наблюдая всю сцену с самого начала. Сначала выбежал взволнованный Абиссинец и, как подкошенный, рухнул на траву. Потом к нему подлетел Шульдих, рывком поднявший его на ноги. И они так вцепились друг в друга, как будто больше не собирались расцепляться. Никогда. Пылающее лицо Рана поднялось к не менее взволнованному лицу телепата. Потом бесконечно долгие мгновения, в течение которых они смотрели друг другу в глаза. И вот Абиссинец поднял руки, взяв лицо Шульдиха в свои ладони, и заговорил. А потом твердо притянул его к себе, потянувшись губами к его губам.  
Кроуфорд довольно улыбнулся и отошел от окна.

* * *

Так уж повелось, что по собственной воле раньше всех вставал только Брэд, первым делом спускаясь на кухню и выпивая чашку крепкого кофе. Затем он пару часов занимался делами в кабинете, и только потом шел на полноценный завтрак. Обычно в это время он заставал на кухне Фарфа и Наги, а вот Шульдих мог проваляться в постели и до обеда. Так что если требовалось присутствие телепата, то приходилось заворачивать к нему в комнату, и буквально стаскивать с кровати бурчащего проклятия сонного и всклокоченного немца.  
Но в этот день, второй раз спускаясь на кухню, Кроуфорд сначала почувствовал очень вкусный аромат, а потом услышал именно голос Шу.  
\- Пусть я лопну, но положи мне еще кусочек, а?  
\- И мне, - подал голос Наги.  
Брэд остановился в дверях.  
За столом сидели все трое членов его команды. Перед ними стоял Ран, держа на разделочной доске что-то очень аппетитное даже по виду, а уж по запаху… Шу и Наги с горящими глазами протягивали к нему свои пустые тарелки, а Фарф, хоть и дулся, но тоже что-то проворно уминал из своей миски.  
\- Осталось, три амаэби и парочка кани, кому что? – спросил Абиссинец.  
\- Все равно, только мне три! – тарелка Шу подтянулась повыше.  
\- Почему тебе три, а мне только две? – возмутился Наги. – Ты же всегда ныл, что тебе не нравится местная кухня!  
\- Я старше, я больше, и я хочу это съесть! – скороговоркой выдал Шу, неотрывно наблюдая, как суши перекладываются с доски к нему в тарелку. – Видимо, меня водили не в те кухни.  
Темноволосый юноша горько вздохнул.  
\- Я сейчас сделаю еще, - сжалился Ран.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – Брэд решил, что уже пора заявить о своем присутствии.  
\- Завтрак, Брэд! У нас наконец-то нормальный завтрак!  
Впервые со времени заключения их сделки Шульдих ответил ему без отстраненности и скрытой неприязни. А Наги, сбросив свою новоприобретенную загадочность, улыбнулся ему, уминая суши за обе щеки. И даже в поднявшихся на него желтых глазах Фарфарелло блестели радостные искорки, хотя он, как собака, охраняющая свою территорию, все еще боролся против появления еще одного члена в стае.  
\- Кофе? – обернувшись к нему, поинтересовался Ран.  
Брэд сузил глаза. Надо же, только вчера это был дрожащий мальчишка, и откуда только взялось это спокойствие и уверенность в себе?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, - Брэд присел к столу, наблюдая, как Ран по всем правилам колдует над туркой. И, как истинный ценитель этого напитка, уже по одному запаху понял, что вкус обещает быть не менее впечатляющим.  
\- Отменно, - не удержался он, сделав первый глоток.  
\- Я знаю, - нескромно отозвался Абиссинец и улыбнулся. – Суши не предлагаю. Яичница с беконом подойдет?  
\- Он каждый день ее ест! Почему вдруг не подойдет? – удивился Шульдих.  
\- Тебе он тоже не нравится, Брэд? – вдруг спросил Фарфарелло.  
\- Кто?  
\- Любовник Шульдиха, - тонкие пальцы ласково гладили острый сервировочный нож, а желтые глаза, намеренно провоцируя, немигающе, уставились на Рана. – Можно, я его убью?  
Кроуфорд нахмурился, немец развернулся к ирландцу, готовый в любую секунду выполнить свою угрозу. Наги перестал жевать, решив, что вмешается, если дело дойдет до метания колюще-режущих предметов. Ран стоял посреди кухни, холодно глядя на Фарфа, сжав в руке разделочный нож.  
\- Фарф, мы снова будем голодными, - пробормотал Наги.  
\- Псих, Шварцев останется только трое, - предупредил Шульдих.  
\- Джей, лучше не стоит, - жестко произнес Кроуфорд.  
Противники по-прежнему сверлили друг друга взглядами.  
\- Хочешь еще мяса? – вдруг поинтересовался Ран.  
Фарфарелло удивленно моргнул.  
\- С кровью? – уточнил он.  
\- Я специально не дожарю щега яки, - провокационно поднял бровь Ран.  
\- Хочу, - маниакально улыбнулся в ответ ирландец и перестал поглаживать нож.  
Шу и Наги облегченно вздохнули и расслабились. Брэд, попивая кофе мелкими глотками, наблюдал, как Абиссинец, ловко управляясь ножом, нарезает тонкими ломтиками свинину для обещанного Фарфарелло блюда, не забывая поглядывать на сковородку, где поджаривался бекон для его яичницы.  
Когда-то, несколько лет назад, для создания Шварц, Брэду предлагались и более способные, и более целеустремленные, и менее проблемные кандидаты. Но он выбрал именно этих: неуравновешенного подростка с телекинетическими задатками, ненавидящего Бога психопата, не чувствительного к боли, и безалаберного телепата, играющего своим даром ради собственного удовольствия. И с тех пор ни разу не пожалел о своем решении.  
Может быть потому, что Брэду по-своему нравился каждый член его команды. Вряд ли тогда он смог бы предвидеть их будущую, без преувеличения смертельную эффективность.  
Тогда же, в самом начале их работы, он взял себе за правило составлять что-то типа досье на каждого из основных и значимых противников, составляя на них коротенькие резюме. Особенно на тех, кто по каким-то причинам пока оставался в живых. Вайсс не попали в категорию «основных», но определенно остались под грифом «значимые». Характеристика Абиссинца гласила: «Способен на многое, если задеть что-то лично значимое для него. И именно из-за этого слишком вспыльчив и предсказуем».  
Не бог весть что, бывали противники и посерьезнее…  
Но Брэду начинал нравиться этот новый Ран.

* * *

Когда Шульдих и Фарфарелло отбыли на очередное задание, Кроуфорд совершенно не удивился, увидев в дверях кабинета Абиссинца. На сей раз, он только ненадолго задержался на пороге, а потом прошел в комнату, усевшись напротив Брэда по другую сторону стола.  
\- Я хочу знать все, - твердо заявил Ран.  
\- Похвальное желание для молодого человека твоего возраста, - съязвил Брэд. – И чему же ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя научил, Абиссинец?  
\- Вряд ли у тебя есть лицензия на что-либо подобное, - отбил удар Ран. – Я хочу, чтобы ты мне все рассказал. Мы, кажется, не договорили в прошлый раз.  
\- Кое-кто так быстро сбежал, что я подумал, что мы все уже обсудили.  
\- Ты плохо обо мне думал, Кроуфорд, я вернулся. Продолжим?  
Брэд Кроуфорд всегда считал, что противника не стоит недооценивать. Даже если перед тобой сидит тот же самый мальчишка, у которого только вчера можно было так легко выбить почву из-под ног. Тем более что сейчас он действительно считает его, Кроуфорда, своим противником, угрожающим жизни его любовнику. Брэд прикинул, что он может рассказать, а что стоит все еще скрывать от Абиссинца, а следовательно, и от Шульдиха, и спросил:  
\- Так на чем мы остановились?  
\- Я хочу знать, почему ты решил, что Шульдих должен умереть за то, что я буду жить? – холодно поинтересовался Ран.  
\- Если бы все было так просто, Абиссинец. Но нет, цепочка намного длинней. Шульдих должен использовать все свои новые возможности, чтобы выжили мы все.  
\- Что?!?  
Брэдли усмехнулся. Котенок, конечно, поднабрался терпения, но по-прежнему не может контролировать свои чувства, глядя собеседнику в лицо. Как будто прочитав его мысли, Ран на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл их, то уже был спокоен.  
\- Я хочу знать правду, Брэд. Всю правду. Откуда ты это знаешь?  
\- Ну, если ты наконец-то перестанешь сыпать вопросами и решишь меня послушать… - Снова не смог отказать себе в удовольствии подколоть его Брэд. – Впрочем, терпение никогда не было одной из твоих добродетелей, не так ли?  
Ран скрипнул зубами, но заставил себя смолчать. Кроуфорд про себя похвалил его, а вслух продолжил:  
\- Как ты, вероятно, уже знаешь, мы все не совсем обычным путем усилили свои способности.  
Ран кивнул.  
\- Фарф стал еще быстрее. Нам удалось избавить его от физического увечья и немного «переключить» его объект оскорбления Бога: он больше не истязает себя. Только других. В бою он – идеальное оружие. Главное только задать ему нужное направление и вовремя остановить.  
Наги – один из самых сильных телекинетиков мира. Сотворить вторую Хиросиму для него так же просто, как для тебя взмахнуть катаной.  
Твой Шульдих способен за несколько минут опустошить весь Токио, расплавив мозги его жителей. Или за несколько часов профильтровать все их тайны и грехи.  
Хорошая команда, правда?  
Лицо Рана стало чуть бледнее.  
\- А ты? Чем обогатился ты, Брэд?  
\- Я?… Я тоже усилил тот аспект, который касается предвидения. Раньше видения были хаотичны и близки по времени к событию. Я мог предвидеть удар противника или увидеть исход предстоящей схватки. Но не мог вызывать их сам. Это было что-то наподобие вспышки интуиции в виде картинки. Пока понятно?  
\- Да.  
\- Хорошо. Так вот, иногда между моим предвидением и самим событием было так мало времени, что было уже поздно что-то менять… Но теперь… Теперь я вижу так далеко, что могу попытаться что-то изменить. А потом проверить, изменилось ли от моего вмешательства будущее.  
Брэд легко встал с кресла и подошел к бару.  
\- Выпьешь?  
\- Да.  
Ни один из них не имел привычки пить так рано, но в данный момент явно был особый случай. Брэд вернулся за стол и протянул Рану стакан, сделав хороший глоток из своего.  
\- Три недели назад я увидел нашу смерть. Всех Шварц. И я начал свою игру. Потому что тот, кто через несколько дней вспомнит о нашем существовании и решит убрать, как предателей, со своей дороги - пока не знает, насколько ему следует нас опасаться. Но как только он это поймет, счет пойдет на минуты.  
Ран пригубил из стакана. Виски приятной, горячей волной растеклось по горлу.  
\- Какова роль Шу? – спросил он.  
\- Что он рассказал тебе? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Брэд.  
\- Что ты запретил ему, как обычно, фильтровать информацию, выбрасывая ненужное. Он задыхается в чужих мыслях. Его раздирает на части.  
Голос Рана звучал спокойно, но Брэд смотрел на его руку, сжавшую стакан так, что костяшки пальцев стали совсем белыми.  
\- Со дня на день он и сам поймет, что я был прав, толкнув его на это.  
\- Он уже понял. Он уже сказал, что ты был прав. Теперь Я хочу знать, почему он, слабея с каждым днем, считает, что ты прав. Я не понимаю: ты запретил ему убивать других, но разрешаешь убивать себя?  
Ран говорил так же спокойно, как и отвечал ему Брэд. Они как будто передвигали фигуры на шахматной доске, а не говорили о значимых для них живых людях. Ран по-прежнему прятал глаза и сжимал стакан в своих руках, но именно это контролируемое спокойствие так импонировало Брэду.  
\- Поставь себя на место противника. Ты сидишь в центре огромной паутины, дергая за ниточки. И вдруг одна из них, а то и несколько сразу, начинают обрываться где-то с самого конца, становясь все короче и короче. Только идиот не догадается, что кто-то начал свою охоту.  
\- Значит надо сохранять видимость того, что все идет, как раньше, - произнес Ран.  
\- Вот именно, - согласился Брэд. – И сейчас все зависит только от Шульдиха. То, что он принесет в себе сегодня, может стать недостающим куском мозаики к тому, что уже лежит у него в голове день, три, неделю. И он сам понимает, что это так. Сейчас только он, через десятки, сотни, тысячи людей, которые иногда и сами не знают, что за информацию они несут, может найти убежище того, кто нас убьет.  
\- И нет смысла беречь себя, если будущего нет. – Тихо закончил Ран.  
Брэд посмотрел на него даже с каким-то восхищением, пользуясь тем, что молодой человек на него не смотрит.  
\- Он поправится потом, Ран, если сейчас у него все получится, - очень мягко сказал он. – Мы все удивительно быстро регенерируем.  
Абиссинец молчал, глядя в свой стакан. Кроуфорд тоже молча сделал еще глоток.  
\- Будущее меняется, Ран, - продолжил Брэд через минуту. – Оно уже изменилось. Жертвы осталось всего две.  
\- Кто? – так же спокойно спросил Ран, почему-то предчувствуя ответ.  
\- Джей и Шульдих.  
\- Они знают об этом? – тихо спросил Абиссинец.  
\- Нет. Это знает только Наги.  
\- Почему ты не сказал им?  
\- Ран, Джей – просто ребенок. Он псих, убийца, идеальный солдат, но там, где дело касается мозгов, от него никакого толка. А Шульдих… Если бы я просто разрешил тебя спасти, без условий и сделок, Шу сейчас спорил бы со мной, действовал бы, как всегда, избавляясь от ненужной, по его мнению, информации прямо на месте. И выбросил бы вместе с мусором те крохи, которые так нужны нам, чтобы остаться в живых. Он слишком упрям и беспечен.  
\- Но разве он не имеет право знать, что уже смог что-то изменить? – наконец поднял голову Ран, и в его глазах было такое же упрямство и холод, как и на его лице. - Он еще не спас себя, но у него уже что-то получилось. Ему станет хоть немного легче.  
Брэд кивнул.  
\- Я скажу ему, когда он вернется.  
Ран поставил стакан на стол и поднялся с кресла, но уже в дверях он притормозил и снова обернулся.  
\- Кого вы ищите, Брэд? Кто…  
\- Я и так рассказал тебе достаточно, Абиссинец, - холодно произнес Кроуфорд. – Остальное тебе знать совсем не обязательно.  
\- Разве? Какой смысл теперь молчать, Брэд? Или ты просто будешь воспитывать во мне терпение до тех пор, пока счет не пойдет на минуты?  
Два твердых, как сталь, взгляда схлестнулись, и Брэд подумал, что из потерянного котенка действительно вырос матерый хищник.  
\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Сейчас самое время бросить все карты на стол. Это – недобитый тобой старейшина Эстет. У кого еще может быть в руках такая сила против Шварц?

* * *

Несколько дней прошли в нарастающем напряжении. Брэд хмурился и думал. Шульдих уставал все сильнее, но пытался изобразить беззаботность. Наги заметно нервничал, но старался сохранять невозмутимость. Фарфарелло злился и огрызался больше обычного, видимо, заражаясь общей тревогой. Ран, помня их разговор с Кроуфордом и понимая, что времени остается все меньше, ожидал развязки, не видя для себя какого-то определенного места во всей этой ситуации.  
Все закрутилось, как и обещал Брэд, с ошеломляющей быстротой.  
\- Я знаю, где он прячется, Брэд! – так орал в кабинете Шульдих, что не услышать его было просто невозможно. – Подземный Храм! Уже два человека привели меня туда!  
\- Шу, надо еще раз все проверить! Если и сегодняшний свидетель подтвердит…  
\- Нет, надо сходить в Храм, хотя бы на разведку! Я никого не чувствую там, понимаешь? Ни одной мысли. Но это не то, что там никого нет, пусто. Это – как черная дыра! Кто-то сознательно защищает это место от внутреннего вмешательства!  
\- Хорошо, уговорил. Вы, все трое, отправляетесь на разведку. Фарфарелло – на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Слышишь, Джей? Никаких трупов, никакого шума. Это просто разведка. Только не напортачьте. Только не в этот раз!  
Ирландец что-то проворчал.  
\- Мне пойти с Шу или остаться снаружи с Фарфом? – уточнил Наги.  
\- Посмотри по обстоятельствам.  
\- Не бойся, Брэд, все будет хорошо, - успокоил Шульдих.  
Ран не стал дальше слушать и отправился на кухню. Медленно, одну за другой, он собирал оставшиеся от обеда тарелки, ставя их друг на друга, вытаскивая из них приборы, складывая ложки и вилки в отдельную кучку. «Все будет хорошо», убеждал он себя, опуская аккуратную стопку в мойку. «Все будет хорошо», покрытая пеной губка, заскользила по фарфору, смывая остатки соуса и прилипших рисовых зернышек. «Все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо, все будет хорошо», шептал Ран, глядя прямо перед собой, в сотый раз проводя губкой по ослепительно сверкающей тарелке…

* * *

То, что с ним не все в порядке, Ран понял примерно через час, когда обнаружил себя перед раковиной полной грязной посуды с одной-единственной вымытой тарелкой в руках. Он вздохнул, и минут за пятнадцать управился с оставшейся посудой.  
То, что все остальное тоже далеко от идеала, Ран понял, спускаясь на первый этаж, после того, как несколько часов промаялся в комнате, пытаясь хоть чем-то себя занять. Но он не мог сосредоточиться на тексте книжки, а с уборкой получалось, как с мытьем посуды, долго и безрезультатно.  
Дверь в кабинет Брэда, против обыкновения, была прикрыта лишь на половину, а голосок Наги тарахтел сбивчивой пулеметной трелью.  
\- Там огромная такая лаборатория. Старик просто клонирует себе еще двух старейшин. Так что быстро они с места не сдвинутся. Ну, относительно быстро. Пара часов у нас еще есть. И старик сам будет следить за перевозкой своего инкубатора. Это то, что мне успел передать Шу, прежде чем… - Наги всхлипнул.  
Ран дернулся вперед, но у самой двери почему-то застыл.  
\- Там серьезная охрана. Они оставили меня в лаборатории, а сами пошли дальше, - теперь заговорил и Фарфарелло. – Я только считал охрану и смотрел за их передвижениями. И там даже не было камер. Но меня не видели только минут пятнадцать. Потом пришлось защищаться.  
\- Мы с Шу тоже были осторожны. Брэд, Старик просто сильнее и хитрее. Нас засекли сразу. Но мы увидели внутри все, что нас интересовало. Шу велел мне забрать Фарфа и уходить, чтобы предупредить тебя, а сам попытался придержать их. У него получилось, раз уж мы здесь… - Наги запнулся и тихо продолжил. - Старик запер его в энергетическую ловушку.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил Кроуфорд. - Черт, как иногда противно столько знать!  
В груди что-то болезненно сжалось и чуть-чуть отпустило. Ран оперся на стенку, на какое-то время даже перестав слышать, что говорилось в кабинете. Шу еще жив, и это было самым важным.  
\- Когда мы вернемся, - тем временем снова заговорил Наги, - моих сил хватит только сломать барьер вокруг Шу и, если повезет, пробить оставшуюся энергию Старейшины. Охранников набежит много. Даже вы с Джеем не сможете удерживать их слишком долго.  
\- А мы можем попасть сразу внутрь Храма, как можно ближе к Старейшине?  
\- Внутрь – может быть, в лабораторию. Еще ближе к нему – вряд ли. Он все еще слишком силен. Если я потрачу столько сил, то не смогу потом пробить его защиту.  
Брэд стал рассуждать вслух.  
\- Значит, мы попадаем внутрь Храма, в большой зал. Мы с Джем задерживаем охрану, при этом надо обязательно уничтожить инкубатор. Шу бесполезен, запертый в энергетической ловушке и наверняка подвергнутый воздействию. Во главе Эстет дилетантов не было. Так что ты сразу идешь дальше и работаешь с защитой Старейшины, но вот убить его, получается, некому. Все впустую. Нам не хватает одного человека даже для самого безумного плана.  
Ран распахнул дверь. Фарф сидел на полу, опершись спиной на кресло. Наги что-то колдовал над его плечом, все время оглядываясь на Крофуорда, который опирался на стол, скрестив руки на груди. А теперь все они смотрели на него.  
\- Теперь в живых уже трое, да, Брэд?  
\- Да. Мы можем исчезнуть, спрятаться, раствориться, и периодически сталкиваться с Эстет. Ты же слышал, что клоны уже на подходе. Что ж, бывшие хозяева, могут стать постоянным раздражителем в нашей дальнейшей жизни, пока кто-то из нас не придумает, как избавиться от соперника. – Брэд спокойно смотрел в застывшие фиолетовые глаза. - Мы можем уйти сейчас, но нам бы этого не хотелось.  
Ран шагнул через порог и молча пошел через комнату. Три пары глаз, так же молча, следили за ним. Он обогнул стол, и аккуратно снял с подставки катану. Длинная рукоять меча привычно легла на ладонь, и рука напряглась от приятной тяжести.  
\- Я пойду с вами.  
\- Ты уверен, Абиссинец? Это не твоя миссия. Ты пойдешь убивать.  
\- Там Шу, - просто ответил Ран, спокойно посмотрев на Брэда. – Остальное не имеет значения.

* * *

Для него и правда не имело никакого значения, что он прорубает себе дорогу катаной: те, кто защищал цель, всегда были «пушечным мясом». Но именно тогда, когда он вспомнил о тех, кто выполняя свою работу, мешал ему осуществить миссию, и кого он, не задумываясь, убирал со своей дороги, именно тогда он понял, что нет темных и светлых, как нет добра и зла в чистом виде. Они все были убийцами, просто оправдывающими себя разными мотивами. И своя собственная причина всегда казалась более значимой и важной, а та, которой руководствовался противник, никогда не принималась в расчет. Наверное, так оно и должно было быть?  
Он безжалостно пробивался вперед, чувствуя, что Наги идет за ним след в след, уже начав свою борьбу со Старейшиной, зная, что с каждым взмахом меча он приближается к Шу.  
Брэд и Фарф остались где-то позади, в огромном зале, сдерживая натиск все прибывающих охранников. А их путь лежал дальше, вглубь вырубленного в скале Храма, туда, где сейчас находился, так не к стати вспомнивший о Шварцах последний и пока еще единственный старейшина Эстет.  
\- Мы пришли, - задыхаясь от быстрого бега, прошипел Наги, вытянув руку и указав на маленькую неприметную дверь.  
Ран, даже не задержавшись, распахнул ее и ворвался внутрь. В небольшой пещере было только два человека: седой старик, стоящий посередине, и свернувшийся на боку калачиком, не подающий признаков жизни Шу за еле заметной глазу стеной чуть более плотного, искажающего пространство воздуха.  
Старик развернулся к вошедшим и поднял перед собой руку, растопырив пальцы. Наги просто уставился на него спокойными, немигающими глазами. И тут же где-то между ними вспыхнули зеленые искорки. Свечение все разрасталось, разливаясь в одну сияющую, гибкую стену между противниками, прогибающуюся то в одну, то в другую сторону.  
\- Как только где-то в ней появится проход, убей Старейшину, и ловушка Шу исчезнет сама собой, - бросил Наги, не оборачиваясь к Абиссинцу, но стена ощутимо прогнулась в их сторону, и юноша больше не стал отвлекаться.  
Ран, не отрываясь, следил за прозрачной стеной, дав себе слово не смотреть на Шу. Глаза чуть слезились от яркого света. Он слышал, как все тяжелее становится рядом дыханье Наги, но капельки пота на лбу Старейшины тоже становились все виднее: старик выдыхался. Стена дрожала мелкой рябью.  
Наги тихонько застонал, Ран стиснул зубы и покрепче сжал рукоять катаны в руке. И вот свет чуть потускнел, прозрачная поверхность стала пористой, как губка, потом рисунок изменился так быстро, что Абиссинец уже увидел, как надуваются огромные пузыри, превращая стену в кипящую массу. Сноп яркого света ударил так внезапно, что Ран еле успел заслонить ладонью глаза, и тут же из-под руки увидел черную зияющую щель в самом центре белого слепящего пятна.  
Он, не раздумывая, бросился вперед. После яркого света в лицо, окружающая полутьма встретила его абсолютной слепотой. Рядом каркающим, старческим смехом разразился последний Эстет.  
\- Ты полез не в свою игру, Вайсс. И теперь ты на моей стороне барьера.  
Что-то метко ударило в спину, и он со всего маху влетел в каменную стену. Катана звякнула где-то рядом, и, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, он снова подхватил ее в руку. Темнота казалась абсолютной. Странно, но в эту сторону от стены не шел свет, и на ней больше не было черной щели, и Наги больше не стоял по ту сторону преграды, а скорчившись лежал на каменном полу. Справа поток такого же зеленого света окутал по-прежнему неподвижного Шу. Теперь ловушка захлопнулась и за ним.  
\- Шварцы - глупцы. Они решили, что смогут обыграть меня?  
Новый толчок в спину, и он врезался в зеленую стену, обжигаясь о ее струящуюся поверхность, поднимаясь с еще большим трудом.  
«А глаза Шу все равно зеленее и ярче, чем понастроенные каким-то стариком ловушки…», - почему-то подумал Ран.  
Он выпрямился, берясь за рукоять обеими руками, и закрыл глаза. Темнота, тишина, промозглый холод подземной пещеры, и еле ощущаемая теплота чуть сзади, за спиной…  
\- Ты готов к смерти, Вайсс? – прошипело сразу со всех сторон зловещее эхо.  
Воздух со свистом разрезался пополам, и вслед за жутким воплем, раздался не менее оглушительный грохот.  
\- А ты, Эстет?  
Ран открыл глаза, ловя удивленный, затухающий взгляд мертвого Старейшины, оседающего на пол двумя раздельными половинами, а из дрожащих стен пещеры уже с грохотом падали огромные камни. Зеленые стены погасли, как будто кто-то повернул выключатель, и Шульдих, мгновенно встрепенувшись и вскочив на ноги, буквально вывалился в середину комнаты.  
\- Идем отсюда, быстрее! – телепат умудрялся одновременно тащить его к выходу и поглаживать по руке.  
\- Мы должны забрать Наги!  
\- Ты думаешь, я о нем забыл?  
Они, расцепившись, с двух сторон подхватили все еще бесчувственного юношу и бегом покинули пещеру. 

* * *

В лаборатории было настоящее побоище.  
«Дежа вю», - подумал Ран, только сейчас, как следует, рассматривая зал. Когда он пробивался в ту сторону, то не смотрел по сторонам, оставляя всю грязную работу шварцам. Теперь же он как будто вернулся на два года назад, в тот огромный зал, в котором они тоже сражались с Эстет. Так же терялся в темноте потолок, и устремлялись ввысь каменные колонны, поддерживающие свод. Так же дрожала под ногами земля, сыпалась каменная крошка, и выпадали сами камни. И к концу их битвы пол тоже оказался усеян еще теплыми, но уже неподвижными человеческими телами…  
А вот огромная серая махина с кусками покореженных трубок и разбитыми стеклами, напоминала инкубатор уничтоженный совсем недавно, на последней миссии Вайсс. Только в этом монстре было место для двух обитателей…  
Рухнула еще одна колонна, подняв тучу белесой едкой пыли и погребя под своими останками нескольких охранников. Но их все еще было слишком много.  
Где-то из глубины раздался раздосадованный рык Фарфарелло и ответный крик его противника. Брэд метким выстрелом прикончил еще одного и укрылся за упавшей колонной, прислонившись к ней спиной и оказавшись теперь лицом к вошедшим. Он чуть улыбнулся, и устало опустил оружие. Но их появление не прошло незамеченным и для противника. Несколько черных дул развернулось в их сторону.  
\- Держи-ка его, - сказал Шу, передавая Наги Абиссинцу и чуть выступая вперед.  
Один из охранников выпустил оружие и рухнул на землю, даже не успев закричать.  
Наги на руках Рана, вдруг дернулся и слабо застонал, открывая глаза.  
\- Ты убил его?  
\- Да.  
Юноша откинул голову, посмотрев на битву. Ран видел капельки пота, заблестевшие на его лбу, но больше ни одна пуля не мешала работе телепата.  
Упал еще один охранник. Потом следующий, и еще один, и еще. Некоторые успевали вскрикнуть, некоторые умирали молча, даже не успев отреагировать на убивающую их силу. Брэд тоже вдруг вздрогнул и потер висок.  
\- Ох, прости, Брэдли. Немножко перепутал, - улыбнулся телепат, и Кроуфорд только бессильно скрипнул зубами.  
Через несколько минут все было закончено: ни один противник не подавал признаков жизни. Наги устало закрыл глаза.  
\- Фарф там, я заберу его, - сказал Шульдих, направляясь куда-то в глубину зала. – Он еще жив.  
Кроуфорд, пошатываясь, направился к Рану, держащему на руках Наги. Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза над темноволосой головой и чуть заметно улыбнулись. Шульдих уже тащил в их сторону повисшего на нем, покрытого кровью Фарфарелло.  
\- Псих, не вздумай умирать, - сквозь зубы бормотал телепат, - я хочу сам тебя когда-нибудь убить… Доставь мне это удовольствие…  
Наконец, все оказались рядом.  
\- Наги, мы готовы, - позвал Брэд. – Сейчас тут все рухнет.  
\- Боюсь, мягкой посадки не получится, - вымученно улыбнулся телекинетик.  
\- Главное, не ошибись хотя бы городом, - великодушно разрешил Шу.

* * *

Они расположились прямо в саду, не дойдя всего каких-то несколько метров до двери. Но именно этот маленький путь оказался для вымотанных сверх-людей невыполнимой задачей.  
\- Ладно, посидим тут чуть-чуть, - пробормотал Брэд, устало откидываясь на ствол ближайшего дерева, как на спинку любимого кресла.  
Шульдих сделал то же самое, заставив Рана откинуться на него.  
\- А у тебя самое комфортное местечко, Абиссинец! – жалобно протянул рухнувший на траву ничком Наги, пытаясь лягнуть подвигающегося к нему Фарфарелло. – Отстань, энергетический вампир! Я остановил тебе кровотечение! Я перенес нас всех домой! У меня больше нет сил!  
Психопат-убийца грустно вздохнул, растянулся рядом и, мурлыкнув, потерся головой о плечо Наги.  
\- Похоже, он подсел на меня, как на наркоту, Брэд! – простонал несчастный телекинетик.  
\- Причем давно и крепко, - согласился американец.  
\- А не устроить ли нам пикничок и отметить второй день рождения, а? – предложил Шу.  
\- Чудесная идея, - опять согласился Брэд. - Завтра выберем место и время.  
\- Только не надо больше Трансильвании!!! – взмолился Наги. – Вы-то с Шульдихом болтали у костра, а меня этот монстр, - он опять предпринял безуспешную попытку отпихнуть от себя Фарфарелло, - таскал по окрестным кладбищам!  
\- Я хотел показать тебе, как просыпаются настоящие вампиры! – тут же поднял голову Фарф, преданно глядя в глаза Наги.  
\- А откапывали мы их тогда зачем? Чтобы помочь им вылезти?  
\- Конечно, - удивился недогадливости телекинетика ирландец.  
Шульдих уже давно хихикал, уткнувшись носом в волосы Рана.  
\- А ты-то чего копал, а, Наги? – давясь от смеха, спросил он.  
\- А все равно больше делать было нечего! Вы разговаривали, а Фарф все равно бы не остановился, пока кого-нибудь не выкопал. И вообще, я так давно пользуюсь только телекинезом, что так захотелось сделать что-то необычное просто руками…  
\- Вот в этом дурдоме я и живу, - наклонившись к Рану, сказал Шульдих.  
Молодой человек вздрогнул и, как будто очнувшись, обвел Шварцев таким взглядом, словно видел их впервые. Брэд смотрел на него и улыбался.  
\- Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, Абиссинец. Мы другие, но ничто человеческое нам не чуждо.  
А Ран думал о том, что Вайссам, считавшим себя друзьями, никогда не приходило в голову поехать вместе на пикник. Пусть у них не было возможности ткнуть пальцем в глобус и выбрать любую точку мира, но им не приходила в голову даже сама идея провести где-то свободное время всем вместе. Они сталкивались только тогда, когда это было необходимо, ту же разбредаясь по своим углам, как только выпадала такая возможность. И Персия… Чем он лучше других «тварей тьмы», раз не постеснялся сделать убийц из обиженных мальчишек, заставляя их нести смерть еще и еще, найдя у каждого болевые точки, накинув на каждого свой, индивидуальный поводок. Чем он лучше, к примеру, того же самого Брэда Кроуфорда, в любой момент способного потянуть за ниточки каждого члена своей команды, заставить их делать то, что он считает нужным, но он-то и сам по уши во всем этом…  
\- Ты знал все с самого начала, да? – тихо спросил Ран, обнаружив, что Брэд, все так же с улыбкой, по-прежнему смотрит на него.  
\- Я не знаю, что считаешь началом ты, Ран, но, когда мы заключали сделку с Шульдихом, я ничего не знал о твоей будущей роли во всей этой истории. Тогда мне был нужен только он. Если бы ты умер, Шу было бы наплевать и на свою жизнь, а уж на наши-то и подавно. Поэтому я показал ему то, что с тобой случиться. Легче было тебя спасти, чем потом скрывать от него, что ты умер.  
И это тоже было новым. Сначала четко решить, что он расскажет, а что нет. Зато то, что он решил раскрыть, будет сказано понятно, бесстрастно и жестко, без вымученных сожалений и оглядок на приличия.  
\- Не получилось бы. Я бы почувствовал, что с ним что-то случилось, - совершенно не обидевшись на слова Кроуфорда, выступил Шульдих, только его руки чуть сильнее прижали к себе Абиссинца.  
\- Ну, что-то типа этого я тоже предполагал, - кивнул американец. - И вообще, Ран, я же не волшебник, чтобы, расставив фигуры по местам, проиграть всю партию до конца с предсказуемой победой в конце. Зато я могу предвидеть, что желаемый результат не складывается и успеть расставить фигуры иначе, чтобы сыграть заново. И так – пока мне не понравится то, что получается в итоге. Время мне не подвластно. Я видел нашу гибель, знал, сколько примерно времени до этого у нас осталось. И я просто попытался выстроить другой ход событий, предусматривая ВСЕ варианты развития сценария, и подготавливая ответы на любой из них.  
\- Этакий альтернативный бизнес-план, - хихикнул Шу.  
\- Где ты этого понабрался? – удивился Наги, отчаявшись отодвинуть от себя Фарфарелло, и теперь стоически терпя украшательство своих волос длинными колючими травинками.  
\- Ты забыл? Предпоследний информатор учился на экономическом факультете, но мы даже не знали его имени. Я еще вычистил не весь мусор…  
\- О… - выдохнул юноша. – Хорошо, что я не телепат.  
\- И я был ответом на одно из твоих ответвлений сценария? – не дал себя отвлечь Ран.  
\- Да. Я никогда не знал, в какой последовательности мы, Шварцы, будем выпадать из списка жертв. Но о тебе я вообще не думал, пока ты не очнулся. Зато, когда это случилось, в картинке поменялось очень много деталей. Но даже тогда я не понял, что это из-за тебя. Я подумал, что это из-за душевного подъема Шу. Что же, я тоже ошибаюсь.  
\- К счастью, не фатально, - улыбнулся Наги и зевнул, встряхивая головой.  
\- Ладно, на сегодня хватит разговоров. – Кроуфорд решительно поднялся на ноги. - Сейчас всем надо хорошенько отдохнуть. Вставай, Джей, я помогу тебе сделать перевязку.  
\- Твоя катана, - Ран тоже встал и протянул меч.  
\- Оставь ее себе, - улыбнулся Кроуфорд.  
\- Я не один из вас, Брэд, - очень спокойно, даже чуть ли не с горечью, сказал Ран.  
\- Разве? – мягко переспросил провидец.  
\- Я сделал это только из-за Шу. Я не хочу больше убивать.  
\- Никто не хочет убивать просто так, котенок, - встрял Шульдих. - Ну, кроме Фарфа, конечно.  
\- Можно подумать, что если бы в клетке сидел кто-то другой, а Шульдих пошел его освобождать, ты не пошел бы вместе с ним?  
Ран опустил голову.  
\- Оставь его, Брэд, - влез Шульдих, тоже вставая, полный решимости защищать своего котенка.  
\- Подожди, Шу. Я… Я бы пошел, - вдруг твердо ответил Ран.  
\- Тогда, в чем вопрос? – усмехнулся Брэд.  
Шульдих зыркнул на него, и развернул Рана к себе.  
\- Что тебя так мучает, котенок? Как будто кто-то заставляет тебя подписать кровью договор с самим дьяволом.  
\- А как же хаос? Как же ваша конечная цель?  
\- Почему все думают, что хаос – это кромешная тьма с прячущимися по углам разными тварями? – откликнулся поднимающий Фарфарелло Кроуфорд. Наги обретал вертикальное положение без посторонней помощи.  
\- Библейские заблуждения, - поддакнул Шульдих. – Ох, прости, Фарф. – И даже погладил мгновенно ощетинившегося ирландца по голове. И опять посмотрел в глаза Рана.  
\- Котенок, оглянись вокруг. Здесь светит солнце, ходят люди… Но это и есть хаос. Не первозданный, зато более привычный. Нам хорошо в нем. А тебе?  
\- Мне тоже, - медленно ответил Ран.  
\- Тогда - всем отдыхать! – скомандовал Брэд, поддерживая Фарфарелло и направляясь к дому. За ними потянулся зевающий Наги.  
\- Мы еще посидим тут, - помахал рукой отбывающим Шульдих, снова устраиваясь под деревом.  
Ран уселся рядом, прислонив голову к его плечу.  
\- Так, ты, значит, следил за мной все это время? – спросил он через какое-то время, чуть приподняв голову.  
\- Ну, я бы это так не назвал, - телепат немного отодвинулся, чтобы видеть его лицо. - Я не влезал в твои мысли, я не видел тебя, я просто ощущал твое присутствие. Иногда очень, очень редко, я позволял себе подойти чуть ближе, и понять, хорошо тебе или плохо в этот момент, радостно или грустно. Вот и все. Тоненькая, еле осязаемая нить. Но я бы сразу почувствовал, если бы она оборвалась.  
\- Ты – удивительный, Шу. Ты…  
\- Я сейчас лопну от гордости, - пробормотал Шульдих, пытаясь скрыть смущение.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – пожалел его Ран, переводя разговор.  
\- Отлично! Я полон сил, - тут же хитро хмыкнул телепат, притягивая его к себе, - а ты такой заботливый, котенок…  
\- А как же чужие мысли? – нахмурился Ран.  
\- Я оставил их Старикану, на память, - беспечно отмахнулся Шу. – Ну, не все, но уже значительную часть. Чем еще можно заниматься, лежа три часа в энергетической одиночке, как не чисткой мозгов? – пояснил он на вопросительный взгляд Рана.  
\- Ты невозможен, Шу!  
\- Ты снова меня хвалишь! – улыбнулся телепат. - А вот кто-то слишком серьезен, котенок! Этой проблемой мы сейчас и займемся!  
\- Прямо в саду?  
\- А что? Это так романтично… Знаешь, была у меня мысль, моя, собственная, утащить тебя в романтическое путешествие, когда вся эта фигня закончится. Только ты и я… Голубое небо, зеленая трава, целое поле с бордовыми розами…. – пафосно надрывался Шульдих. - Так поэтично! Но потом я подумал, во что превратиться твоя задница от шипов этих роз…  
\- Шу!!!  
\- Ну, я и выкинул ее тоже из головы!  
\- Кого? Мою задницу? – поинтересовался Ран, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.  
\- Скажешь тоже! – ужаснулся Шу. – Это одна из самых приятных моих мыслей! Я никогда с ней не расстанусь!  
\- С задницей или с мыслью? – не выдержав, захохотал Ран.

* * *

Сонный Наги подошел к окну и, не глядя в сад, захлопнул створки: громкий смех и… иные звуки резвящихся молодых людей мешали ему спать.  
Брэд принимал душ и ничего не слышал.  
Свежеперебинтованный Фарф сердито выглянул с окно и так и замер, разглядывая катающихся по зеленой траве, хохочущих молодых людей. И ему стало любопытно, что будет дальше.  
Шу и Ран ничего не видели.  
\- Трава намного удобнее колючек, даже если они от роз. Правда, котенок?  
\- Думаю, что да. Но ты твердо решил это проверить… Ты – сумасшедший, рыжий…  
\- Это я тоже считаю за комплимент…

* * *

Как почти все жестокие люди Брэд Кроуфорд был весьма сентиментальным человеком. Этот свой недостаток он тщательно скрывал от окружающих, но, при этом, ничего не мог с собой поделать. Также, он питал слабость к гармоничным сочетаниям ярких оттенков. А еще, в чем он никогда никому не признавался, он любил романтические, прямо таки пасторальные картины.  
Вроде той, что сейчас была у него перед глазами.  
Ярко-изумрудные глаза в облаке рыжих, настолько подсвеченных огнем, волос, что они сами казались язычками ожившего пламени, и сияющие темно-фиалковые глаза в обрамлении красных, неровно выстриженных прядей. Оба молодых человека сидели у камина прямо на ковре, лицом друг к другу, переплетя чуть согнутые в коленях, расставленные ноги, и смеялись. Периодически то один, то другой наклонялись, чтобы прошептать что-то на ухо своему собеседнику. Их волосы смешивались, превращаясь в пестрое полыхающее полотно. Руки сталкивались, когда они начинали жестикулировать, подчеркивая свои слова. Их пальцы переплетались, и не только тогда, когда они передавали друг другу бокал с вином, глотая из него по очереди, а просто так, как будто какое-то неуловимое притяжение действовало на них, провоцируя эти касания.  
Брэд старался не подглядывать, но трудно было сосредоточиться на книге, когда от этой хихикающей пары шла такая чувственная волна, что просто хотелось погреться где-то хотя бы на самом ее краешке. Брэд в очередной раз поднял голову, как раз когда две головы, нарушив очередность, вскинулись разом, и оба молодых человека замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза, сразу же забыв, о чем они хотели сказать. Потом их ресницы так же синхронно дрогнули, опускаясь вниз, и они потянулись друг к другу… А дальше Брэд просто закрыл глаза, откинув голову на кресло.  
\- Пошли отсюда вон, оба, - беззлобно сказал он. – И лучше сразу в свою комнату. И никаких заходов на кухню, а то все остальные опять, как на днях, останутся без ужина. И никаких сказок о книге, которую вам срочно понадобилось найти: Наги сегодня собирался обосноваться в библиотеке. И никаких прогулок по саду перед сном, а то Джей опять насмотрится и у нас снова будут проблемы с местным гей-клубом. В спальню. – Брэд открыл глаза и строго посмотрел на замерших молодых людей. – Прямиком в спальню, - четко повторил он.  
Шульдих вскочил на ноги, поднимая за собой Рана, и парочка, вцепившись друг в друга, вывалилась в коридор.  
Брэд удовлетворенно вздохнул.  
«Мое предвидение, телекинез Наги, быстрота и беспощадность Фарфа, телепатия Шульдиха, катана Абиссинца… И абсолютная готовность смести все, что угрожает лишить их друг друга – со стороны двух последних… Теперь композиция наконец-то завершена, и мы действительно свободны и непобедимы».

_написано в 2004 году_


End file.
